


标记

by gattoindex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 革命成功了，但成为人类的道路还很漫长





	标记

“大起义”（不知何时起，人们开始这样称呼那一天，并把它写进了美国历史） 已经过去了好几年。仿生人的一些基本权利得到了法律的保障，比如平等公民地位、选举权、工资和医疗/维修保障等等。不会再有随意打骂仿生人的情况出现，或者说如果发生这样的事，仿生人有权利报警，按照人身伤害处理。

但仍然有很多公民权利没有实现。马库斯和诺丝这一对民权斗士还在为很多事斗争。比如被选举权——只有这样他们才能选出为自己发声的议员；比如抚育后代的权利——这甚至比前者还要困难。

比起政治权利，人类显然对伦理标准更为偏执。仿生人本身并不具备生育机能，所以最初提出的方案是对于仿生人夫妇，如果符合条件的，可以领养人类孤儿或接受福利机构安排的寄养，但因为反对者过多而被搁置。说来好笑，当仿生人还被认为是机器时，许多家庭愿意购买AX400作为孩子的保姆，有些人甚至完全由仿生人保姆照顾，亲生父母几乎不闻不问。但现在说到让仿生人家庭领养孩子，却是铺天盖地的反对声。

第二套方案则较为微妙。建议者提出为仿生人家庭提供一个仿生人孩子，以满足需求。虽然在伦理问题上勉强达成一致，却由于马库斯正在和模控生命争夺仿生人制造的自主权而搁置。在这位起义领导者看来，人类控制仿生人制造就意味着仍然不能从根本上消除仿生人机器奴隶的属性。

但撇开那些敏感而复杂的问题，起码有一项权利，已经切切实实由法律予以确立了——身份隐私权。

现在，仿生人可以自主选择是否去除右侧额角的圆形LED标志。除政府身份登记外，其他社会生活场合不再强制要求以此标志区别于人类。很多仿生人都去除了自己的标志——并不是说他们以仿生人身份为耻（当然的确有这样的情况存在），而是为了避免在一些场合受到歧视。

是的，歧视，无处不在的歧视：就业、生活——法律从来都对此无能为力。肤色、性向，而这一次，是生物学定义。

~~~·~~~·~~~

汉克已经数不清这是第几次，警局的同事们在彼此对话时，用“它” 来称呼康纳。

说来奇怪，大起义前康纳一直被这么称呼，并不觉得有什么问题。但自从他觉醒后，这个词就变得无法忍受了。特别是每每当人类说这个词的时候，语气和神情中带有的那种嫌恶，仿佛是从嘴里唾出来一样。

汉克看到了康纳在听见这个称呼时微微蜷起的手指。所以他并不奇怪第二天早上在浴室里发现康纳对着镜子，手里拿着他的剃须刀。

但他没有作声，更没有靠近，而是倚靠着门框，静静等待。

康纳几次举起剃须刀，有一次甚至已经抵在了圆环边缘。刀的尖端在合成皮肤上缓缓拖过，只要再增加一星半点力道，就会把那东西剜下来了。

但最终，他把剃须刀扔到了置物架上，一拳砸在水池上。

汉克走了过去，伸手把康纳揽入怀中，小心翼翼地亲吻着仿生人伴侣额角的圆环。

“这取决于你，康纳。” 他低声说，感受着对方的回抱。“是你的选择，你对自己的定义。”

“曾经，当我只是个机器的时候，我认为我知道自己的定义。后来，当我觉醒后，我也认为自己知道。但现在我又不确定了。就像那时在卡姆斯基的泳池边。”

“所以并不是挖掉一个LED的问题。”

“你说的对，”康纳叹了口气，“人们都认识我，有没有这个标志都一样。”

“革命、起义——人们在选择立场时总是对自己有着更清晰的认识。好吧，起码是自己以为的清晰，你知道的，人类他妈的大部分情况下是一脑袋浆糊。但回到琐碎，那些不大不小的矛盾冲突，无法上升到斗争层面的，就不那么清楚了。”

“那么你呢？”康纳用手背捋过汉克的胡子，“你觉得我是什么？”

汉克大笑起来，还差点呛到，就好像自己听到了世界上最傻的问题。但最后，他停了下来，收拢手臂，把康纳紧紧压在自己胸前。

“你是康纳。”

总有一天，他会老去、会死亡，而康纳还要继续生活下去，生活许多年。还会遇到其他人，可能是人类，也可能是另一个仿生人。在此之前，他必须要跨过这个界限，明白自己是谁，以及再也不会为此感到困扰。汉克把这视作自己的责任，在他有限的生命里，要让康纳真正成为人类。

 

\- Fin -


End file.
